


【全圆佑x你】理直气壮

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -师生ooc





	【全圆佑x你】理直气壮

**Author's Note:**

> “我原先不懂，见着她之前，想那人应该是那般模样那般性情；见着她之后才明白，之前种种想头尽是可笑，什么模样性情，
> 
> 是她这个人才是最重要的。”

01

还记得全圆佑第一次约会牵起我的手的时候，认真地看着我的眼睛，又有点不好意思的别开脸说的话：

“原来女孩子的手那么软…”

和在讲台上不一样的他，稍稍磨去了严厉和耿直，伴随着秋风和落叶，又伸出双手把温柔都捧到我面前。

灰蓝色的线衫有点大，遮住他半个手掌，在大大的手掌里是我小小的手。

我看着他难得的纯情模样，总能看得入迷。

—

为什么说起手掌的事情呢，可能是由于我封建迷信，居然开始研究掌纹了。

“你快看看，我的事业线为什么中间断了？”

“根据这位大师的说法，我的爱情线好深哦！”

我就在一旁边看手机边大呼小叫地要他看看我，全先生捧着电脑打游戏又时不时“嗯嗯”两声回应我，像是为了随时听见我说话一样，耳机只戴了一边。

我绕过去他背后，握住他的手又用手指压着，强行让他摊开手掌。一副江湖算命先生一样眯起眼睛，又假装捋捋胡子：

“嗯…这位先生，您要看看手相吗？”

全圆佑摘下耳机，回过头看着我，大手一动跟我十指相扣，在我没反应过来的时候又用力握了握：

“小姐，封建迷信不提倡。”

“不过…我非常清楚地知道，我这手上的爱情线，生命线和事业线，都是你的名字组成的。”

02

全圆佑这几天请年假在家，本来已经同意让我自己回家了，结果今天放学还是能看到他靠在学校门口等我。

灰蓝色的线衫，简简单单的阔型西装外套，两条笔直修长的腿交叉在一起，又时不时敲敲地面。头发软塌塌的垂下来，和在学校里梳上去不一样，倒也清爽帅气。

我叹了口气，笑着跑过去拉起他的手就要走，却被他一把抱住。我愣了愣，踩了踩他的脚，试图挣脱：

“全先生，回家抱？同学都还在呢…”

“不要。”我都不知道他发什么疯，又任由他低头蹭了蹭我的脖子，“在家太无聊了，你不在太安静了。”

我只好抬起手摸摸他的头发，抬头发现围了不少同学，连我自己都不知道我脸上是什么颜色的了。

“别紧张，藏不住就理直气壮好了。”说着又侧过脸吻吻我的脸颊。

—所以在这一天，我们在同学们面前公开了。

03

他的好兄弟告诉我，在遇见我之前，全圆佑就是宇宙第一直男。后来才知道，原来也是这么会说话的人。

—我就爱听这种话。  
—行吧，我真的能想象得出来他拒绝女生表白的样子。

本来也不是热情如火的性格，安静又黏人，偶尔闹腾一下。遇见他之后，本没有理想型的，幻想里的男主角一下子找到了原型。

我把酸奶放在他面前，他正抱着他的宝贝游戏机，便随便应了两声。

“唉，你跟游戏机过好了。”我又假装高冷说气话，虽然我本人也打游戏。

全圆佑眨巴眨巴眼睛，放下游戏机，把我拉进怀里，咚咚的心跳声在我身后好像逐渐变响。

“不要，它没你好…”声音软软的真的很犯规。

“那你说说，我为什么要选你呢？”我捏着他的手指把玩着。

“我的话…能陪你做饭，能陪你追星，能陪你看剧看番。干什么都能陪你，放学晚了也等你，我也不会让你失望让你哭。

说到底我也不会让你觉得选错了人。而且下周末的漫展，我也能陪你出cosplay，帮你修图后期。”

说罢，又用手掌包住我的手，轻轻地按压着我的指腹。

“那我这辈子就赖定你了哦，全先生。”


End file.
